1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cyanochromium-complex-based magnetic material and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cyanochromium-complex-based molecular magnetic material having excellent magnetic properties including a high magnetic transition temperature and permitting electrochemical control of magnetic properties thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Background Art
The general attention has recently been attracted by molecular magnetic materials having fundamental skeletons of organic radicals, charge-transfer complex and metal complex, quite different from conventionally known magnetic materials.
In spite of expectation of future progress, study on these molecular magnetic materials has just been started, and almost no efforts of scientific research or technological approach have so far been made on improvement of magnetic properties and control thereof as well as manufacturing methods of such materials.
The present invention was developed in view of these circumstances as described above and has an object to provide a novel molecular magnetic material, expected to have ample potentialities in the future, excellent in magnetic properties, which permits control of these properties, and a manufacturing method thereof.